A conventional ironing apparatus of a kind is provided with a stand having a water storage tank and an iron rest, and water is supplied into an iron body when the iron body is placed on the iron rest. This kind of ironing apparatus is disclosed in a publication of unexamined Japanese patent application, number H06-23200, for example.
In the ironing apparatus of such a structure, however, there is a case where a connection becomes loose between a valve mechanism (i.e., water receiving port) of the iron body and a water supply valve mechanism (i.e., water feeding port) of the stand. In that case, water leakage may occur between the valve mechanism of the iron body and the water supply valve mechanism of the stand when a water supply unit begins supplying water to the iron body. Water leakage may also occur between the valve mechanism of the iron body and the water supply valve mechanism of the stand before the water supply unit stops supplying the water. This causes a problem of wetting clothes, and leaves circular stains and the like on them. Or, it forces a user to take an extra time to dry the wet clothes. It also leads to a possibility of causing an electric leakage due to wetting of power feeding part of the stand and power receiving part of the iron body.
Furthermore, the water receiving port of the iron body needs to be aligned to the water feeding port of the stand when the iron body is placed on the stand. This detracts from convenience of use of the ironing apparatus. If there is a misalignment, however small, between the valve mechanism and the water supply valve mechanism, there occurs water leakage leading to the possibility of wetting the clothes and causing an electric leakage.